


A Day with Kirumi!

by hoagiehuman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Shirogane Tsumugi(mentioned) - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagiehuman/pseuds/hoagiehuman
Summary: Kokichi decides to hang out with Kirumi for the day. Something about her...! Will Kokichi find out? Kirumi has her interest as well....
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Day with Kirumi!

"Moooom!!!! Another plate of pancakes please!" Kokichi yelled.

"Very well," Kirumi said from the kitchen.

Kiibo groaned, "UGH Kokichi, can you cut it out with the mom thing? Kirumi is not your biological mother-"

"Shut up Keeboy! I hope you know your ancestors were tin cans!"

"What?!" Kiibo replied.

"Just ignore him Kiibo, we have other things to focus on," Shuichi said.

  
After a while, the rest of the group left the dining hall, however, Kokichi was still there, finishing what's left of his syrup and sprinkle drenched pancakes. "Hoo boy, I'm stuffed! I don't think I can move for the rest of the dayy~" He stretched his arms on the table. Kirumi was busy picking up the leftover plates and washing them in the kitchen. "Hey, mom! Do you mind if I spend the day with you?"

  
Silence. Kirumi looked up at the purple-haired rascal. "Are you sure? My duties usually aren't the most interesting compared to other ultimates here ..."  
Kokichi shook his head, "but being a maid is really cool! You can plant poison in people's food and no one would suspect the maid! Nyhehe" Kokichi pondered. "okay they might but still! I wanna hang out with you mommy!"

  
The bob haired maid nodded. "Very well then, if you're going to be around me, then I will also make a request" she approached him. "Hmm, what is it?" Kokichi suddenly rose from his chair, but held on to his bloated stomach, "ouchie..." He said under his breath. "I request you to stop calling me your mother. We are nearly the same age. I cannot focus on my duties if you call me that for the whole day." Kirumi stated.

  
"Nyhehe... duties" he chuckled. Kirumi's pupils remained on his, Kokichi knew well not to push any further buttons. Especially considering he was the one who made the first request anyway. He really wanted to see the ultimate maids' duties. Sure, it would be a little boring but Kokichi was willing to sacrifice his boredom for a day with her. Out of the other fine characters at this school, there was something about Kirumi that he couldn't put his finger on.

  
Kokichi pouted, "Okaay...I'll stop but-" He ran over to Kirumi and pulled her pink Hello kitty apron off. "No promises Okaay?!" Kokichi burst through the door and ran out of the hallway. Kirumi ran after him since that was her favorite apron that Tsumugi made her a few days ago. She finally found him sitting at a table in her ultimate's lab. Kokichi gave her a sly grin and gave her back her apron. "I gave you some work to do~" he said as he pointed to the mess of the room. Blankets were thrown everywhere, chairs flipped over, the mannequin heads were missing and several things were out of place. Kirumi popped Kokichi on the head. "Ouchie! Hey hitting me isn't gonna make your work go faster you know, so chop chop!" He snapped his fingers. Kirumi did a small sigh and got to work. Considering she didn't have to clean everyone's rooms until much later, she was a bit grateful she had something to do to pass the time.

Hours passed as Kokichi quietly watched Kirumi follow through with each task. Every once in a while he would ask a casual question about what her favorite chores were or if her previous masters were perverts. Kirumi would answer those questions as eloquent as she ever did, but kept her responses short. Eventually, all the chatter stopped and it became abnormally quiet in the room.

Kirumi looked at the clock, " Oh my it's almost lunch... I must hurry-" She glanced over to see Kokichi gone. Kirumi carried down to the dining room, luckily no one was here yet.

  
As she approached the kitchen, she could hear someone giggling. It was the usual slightly annoying, yet oddly cute laugh that came from the rascal that would terrorize everyone with his lies and misdeeds. "Hiii Kirumi! I beat you~" Kokichi said as he kicked his legs back and forth. "I wanna eat jalapeno macaroni cheese topped with crispy bacon pleaseee" He perked up.

Kirumi nodded her head. "Where is my apron?" Kokichi got up from his chair and headed towards the wall, still having the apron in his hands. "Nyhihihi Ya gotta catch me~". Kirumi darted at Kokichi with such speed that he wasn't prepared at first.

Unexpectantly, Kirumi couldn't control her speed and a random banana peel didn't help either. She toppled ontop of Kokichi. They both groaned. Kirumi's body was pressing against Kokichi's, however, due to their immense height difference, Kokichi's face was pressing against Kirumi's chest. Kirumi made sure to protect her face with her arm and didn't realize what just happened until she could hear Kokichi's attempt to breathe.

"Kibumi...I wouldn't mind dying in your big gagonzas this way!!" She could hear Kokichi muffle. Kirumi's face became beet red and quickly rose up from him. Kokichi slowly followed after, his hand on his back. The gray-haired maid dusted herself off and headed towards the cabinets. Kokichi blushed a little but didn't say anything. Both of them stayed in silence until dinner was made.

~  
Kirumi was busy cleaning up the last room for the night. The purple-haired boy rolled in his bed as he watched the maid fluff his pillows and organize his files. She didn't make any comments about the amount of things he held in his room, she just organized them accordingly. "Kirumiiiii..." Kokichi whined, "Can you give me a kiss before I goto bed?" Kirumi stopped filing and walked over to him. Kokichi was wearing a matching blue pajama set with clouds on it, and a blue cap with a fuzzy ball on the ends to match with it.

"Very well." Kirumi sat on the bed. "W-Woah! I was just lying! You don't have to actually do it!" Kokichi frailed his arms and moved to the other side of the bed. His face turning slightly pink after Kirumi focused on her work again. Kirumi didn't know exactly how to feel in this moment. Kokichi was always a pest that would bother everyone with his lies, but he was also very cute. He kind of reminded her of a boy she liked in the town she ruled. He was arrogant, a bit selfish, and brash, but at the end of the day, he would always play with the neighboring kids who didn't have any friends or siblings to play with. That kind yet cheeky side to him was endearing.

Kokichi started to think about his end goal here, he barely learned anything about Kirumi. He turned his head over to her. "Hey Kirumiiii..."he whimpered, drifting in and out of sleep. "Why did you want to become a maid?"  
"It was... expected of me. I was destined to become a maid." Kirumi answered as she picked up the pieces of paper on the ground. "Are you in need of anything else, Kokichi?" Before she could pick up another piece of paper, she saw that the boy had drifted to sleep.

  
'Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader. Although most of his actions make his title quite questionable. He's very childish but awfully smart. He uses his lies to get what he wants, even stooping to use juvenile pranks to convince others. He has potential,' Kirumi thought. 'However, his foolishness to be his downfall. It would be interesting to serve him, but...' She sat on Kokichi's side of the bed.

  
Kirumi couldn't help but stroke his hair. Each curly strand would return to its original position as she glided her hand across. "Mnmh..." Kokichi cooed a bit in his sleep. Her cheeks reddened a bit. 'This feeling....', she glided her hand across his cheek, his rosy toned marshmellow flesh underneath. She quickly rose up, turned the lights off and slowly closed the door. "Goodnight Kokichi...." She said.  
"Good night Kiiirumi..." He whispered as quiet as a mouse. His eyes opening only just a bit. "Mission....failed..."

**Author's Note:**

> hiii I hope you enjoy the fanfic. It was my first fanfic :D  
> I have a huge thing for rare pairs so stay tuned for more danganronpa fanfics!  
> Also, I don't mind some critique, I get kinda stumped on parts where two characters are talking back and forth and redoing 'said' is kinda tiresome!
> 
> also I don't mind if y'all would give me more prompts for this couple (or any couple I write about in the future)


End file.
